


Empty Hours

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Implied Relationships, Male Slash, Masturbation, Other, Slash, Smut, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon, 1983.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.Title is taken from a Fools Dance 12”**The Cure have dissolved and Robert & Simon go their separate ways, but someone just can’t stay away—and oh, the guilt.**A very short ficlet.





	Empty Hours

The strain of his absence had impacted Robert’s mental and physical well-being in such an adverse way that Robert had no choice but to finally relent. He was powerless to fight the urge to seek him out, and after much deliberation he made it down to the club in an attempt to do just that—to steal a glimpse of him just months after that dreadful night that had changed his life forever.

He had intended for his mission to be as covert as possible. It was something that couldn’t be known to anyone—especially Simon, but no matter how invisible he meant to be, his arrival was noticed straight away. It wasn’t uncommon for either of them to run into mutual acquaintances just by the very nature of their profession—it was a smaller world than Robert had thought, like it or not. However, on this evening he chose to exist in a vacuum; to acknowledge no one but the barman, and only then out of sheer necessity. This behavior came as no surprise to those who were snubbed as these days those that knew him had become accustomed to his sudden bouts of brooding silence.

After Fools Dance had finished their set for the evening, Simon had turned to take a drink from his beer on the edge of the drum riser and it was then that he had immediately spotted his estranged friend and lover tucked away in a back corner. Robert’s still, silent presence was almost phantom-like, his shock of wild, dark hair unmistakable, and those sunglasses worn in the smoky darkness drew attention to him all the more. Simon’s dark eyes had instantly settled on Robert from where he stood and remained on him in disbelief as Robert fetched another drink from the bar quietly. It wasn’t until Robert’s head slowly turned upward that Simon took a step back, suddenly feeling vulnerable as Robert’s pale eyes, still concealed behind those dark lenses, burned into him, nonetheless. No words were exchanged, and Robert vanished as mysteriously as he had appeared, slipping out via the side door, leaving Simon bewildered and speechless as he stood alone at the side of the stage.

Robert had forgotten just how long the journey back to his flat was, and the idle time spent in the taxi left with nothing but his own thoughts was dangerous. It was no better when he arrived back home as he quickly discovered all the usual distractions were silenced by the late hour. The flat was dark and quiet, and as he undressed and crawled into bed, Robert’s mind had done the inevitable—it began to race at the very thought of seeing Simon standing all alone in that black mesh shirt. Robert shook his head and nearly snickered out loud spitefully, wondering where on earth he even purchased such a vulgar garment, but after seeing him like that—so exposed and so perfect, just like he had always been—Robert’s groin had clearly approved. His cock stirred as he pictured his hands wandering under the offending shirt to feel Simon’s warm, smooth skin, and then eventually pulling at it, twisting the thin, cheap fabric in his hands as Simon bent to take Robert into his mouth.

He was barely touching himself now and he whimpered softly into the darkness as he stroked just a few more times, quickly coming at just the thought of Simon's hands on his body, his glorious mouth sucking him off so completely once again.

As Robert’s breathing slowed he wiped his hand on the sheets beside him and his leg brushed against a warm, soft presence. It jarred him back into his dismal reality, and that familiar pang of self-reproach had crept back into the dark corners of his mind as he rolled onto his stomach, away from his girlfriend who slept soundly beside him.

He loved her more than any woman he had ever known, but theirs was such a different relationship. Although it did come with rules and expectations, they were far from the traditional couple. The subject of monogamy was a cautious one and discussion of it had been rare. Eventually an agreement of sorts was reached between them, with Robert mistakenly thinking their liberal arrangement would bend those rules without consequence, but the guilt still remained, especially when it came to Simon…

 


End file.
